


in the dead of night

by seothsayers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboys, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seothsayers/pseuds/seothsayers
Summary: Johnny does not arrive in Sundown at sunset as the name suggests. Instead, he rides in on his horse just as the sun rises, when the town is still sleeping and the only company they have on the empty dirt roads is the tumbleweed that blows across their path.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 29
Kudos: 65





	in the dead of night

**Author's Note:**

> **content warnings** for brief mentions of abuse, prostitution
> 
> title from orville peck's dead of night, excellent if you want some haunting gay country tunes

Johnny does not arrive in Sundown at sunset as the name suggests. Instead, he rides in on his horse just as the sun rises, when the town is still sleeping and the only company they have on the empty dirt roads is the tumbleweed that blows across their path. 

In the first hour he finds a place to board, leaving Maple with the stable boy and tossing him a few extra coins for his trouble. The inn he’s staying in is small, and there aren’t many other guests. It makes it easier for him to find a seat and order himself some breakfast. 

By mid-afternoon, everyone knows he is here. Johnny enters the Midnight saloon and the chatter immediately quietens, the patrons turning to stare at him as he makes his way into the room. Johnny walks to the bar, orders himself a glass of rum and then heads to an empty table. 

It’s in the middle of the room. Not his first preference – it leaves him vulnerable to the people sitting behind him that are glaring daggers at his back – but the last thing he’s about to do is make himself comfortable at someone else’s table, not when he knows he’s not welcome. Johnny has business to be getting on with, he’s not looking to get his throat slit on his first night in town. 

Instead, Johnny sips his drink and observes. The saloon is full of the usual crowd – drunkards, gamblers. Johnny sees the same sight in every saloon he visits. It grows busier as the hours pass and nighttime falls on Sundown, the younger crowd who’ve escaped after a long day at work bursting through the doors. Johnny orders himself another drink. He can kill another hour maybe, and then he’ll call it a night. Tomorrow was when the real investigation would start.

The sound of laughter draws his attention. There is a group of young men standing by the bar, and Johnny watches as they each down a shot of something sour. A couple cough and others grit their teeth through it. One grabs his beer bottle and takes a swig before leaning back against the bar and scanning the room. His eyes meet Johnny’s and there’s a twinkle in them. 

Johnny looks away. He doesn’t have to glance over to know they’re talking about him, their hushed whispers speak volumes. There’s another loud laugh and Johnny glances up just in time to see the man wave goodbye to his friends and walk over in Johnny’s direction. 

“Hey, handsome.” The newcomer sits across from Johnny, a bottle of beer in hand. There’s a light flush to his cheeks, his shirt unbuttoned just enough to give Johnny a glimpse of the expanse of his chest. When Johnny’s eyes flicker back up to meet his, the stranger smiles knowingly. “What’s a guy like you doing in old Sundown town?”

“Business,” Johnny answers. 

“Cryptic, I like it.” He laughs. Half the room is watching them, pretending they’re not listening in, eager to learn more. Johnny isn’t going to give them a chance to ruin his job. “Anything I could help you with?”

“I’m not sure about that.” Johnny says. 

“There must be something I can help you with,” The man says. He rests his chin on his hand, head tilted as he scans over Johnny’s figure. 

“How about a name?” Johnny sits back in his seat, resting his arm over the back of the empty chair beside him. “Tell me, what should I call you?”

“Anything you want, I don’t mind,” He says, syrupy sweet. Then, “Donghyuck. What should I be calling you?” 

“Johnny. It’s nice to meet you Donghyuck.” Johnny says. “Like I said, I’m not sure if you can help me right now but if anything comes up you’ll be the first guy I come to.”

“I’m counting on it,” Donghyuck says with a smile. He stands, drains the last of his beer and then steps closer, leaning down until he can whisper in Johnny’s ear. “You can find me over at the Roost. Business, pleasure or both, if that’s what you fancy.” His breath feels warm against Johnny’s neck and Johnny tries hard to suppress a shiver. “See you around, Johnny,” Donghyuck stands and shoots him a smile before walking off. 

…

The town doesn’t want to talk. It’s not surprising, but Johnny has been hoping this would be an in and out kind of job. Small towns were bad news for newcomers like him. They hide even the darkest of secrets to keep strangers out of their business. It leaves him with no other choice. 

The Roost, he learns, is a boarding house for those who have no other place to go. Dead parents, abusive families, runaways. They take in people of all ages, from kids in need to young adults who are looking for a cheap place to rent whilst they try to make a living. Johnny knocks on the front door and it’s opened by a young woman who looks him up and down when he asks for Donghyuck. 

She shouts his name and Johnny hears footsteps running down the stairs. Donghyuck appears in a loose shirt, hair ruffled and he grins when he sees Johnny stood in the doorway. 

“Well this is a nice surprise.” He says.

The woman who opened the door rolls her eyes. “No funny business.” She says to Johnny. Then she turns to Donghyuck. “Same goes for you. Joohyun will have your neck if you’re up to no good again.”

“I’m the best boy there is, Yerim, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Donghyuck laughs when she flips him off. When she leaves, Donghyuck steps closer and leans against the door. “Finally figured something I could help you with?” He asks. 

“Is there somewhere we could talk?” Johnny asks. “I have a few questions.”

“You can come up to my room.” Donghyuck steps out of the way. He raises an eyebrow at Johnny’s hesitation. “No funny business, I promise. Yerim’s right, Joohyun would kill me.”

Johnny steps into the Roost and follows Donghyuck up the stairs. His room is pretty big, a single bed and a grand wardrobe filled with shirts and boots. There’s a chair in the corner, positioned to look out over the desert surrounding the town and Donghyuck gestures for Johnny to sit whilst he drops down onto his bed. 

“So, what can I do for you?” Donghyuck asks. 

“I’m looking for a man.” Johnny says. “Probably arrived a couple of months ago. He screwed my client out of a good deal and then disappeared. The leads all dry up after Sundown.”

“You kill people for a living?” Donghyuck asks, nodding at the gun at Johnny’s waist. 

“No.” Johnny says. “My boss calls me an enforcer.”

“Well then, are you going to kill him?” Donghyuck asks. 

“I came here to ask you questions and yet it’s you who’s doing all the questioning,” Johnny says. “I don’t know. It depends on how remorseful he is, I suppose.”

“Cowboy with a conscience.” Donghyuck muses. “You won’t fare well in this town.”

“I’m getting that idea already.” Johnny says. “Can you help me?”

“Sure.” Donghyuck stretches his arms above his head and cracks his fingers. “Let’s go for a walk.”

Donghyuck grabs a fringe jacket from where it’s hanging over his bedpost and stands. Johnny watches as he pulls it on, adjusting his hair in the mirror. When he’s ready, he turns to Johnny. “Ready?”

“Lead the way.” Johnny says. 

Donghyuck takes him towards the outskirts of the town. He tells Johnny he worked part time at the saloon singing and spent the rest of his time teaching kids at the Roost. He was saving up in the hopes of getting away from Sundown one day. “I’ll be damned if I spent the rest of my sorry life here.”

They end up outside an old church. “It’s been boarded up for years. Favourite hiding place of those who need to lay low for a little while. I doubt he’s there right now, but I can almost guarantee he will be if he finds out you’re after him. Funny how the crooks turn to God when they’re desperate, huh?”

“They think they can redeem themselves,” Johnny says. “Most of the time it’s too late. If he’s not there, where do you think he is?” 

“Your best bet is the brothel. It’s where they all go.” Donghyuck looks him up and down. “Doesn’t really feel like your scene though.” 

“It’s not.”

“Well lucky for you I know a few people who work there. I can ask them a few questions for you if you want.” Donghyuck offers. 

“Do you trust them?” Johnny asks. 

“With my life,” Donghyuck says. “Doyoung pretends like he hates me but I know that at the end of the day, he hates gross old men more.” 

Johnny reaches into his coin purse and pulls out a handful, passing them over to Donghyuck. “When you talk, pay them for their troubles.” Johnny says. “You’re looking for a man named Kang. Probably got a lot of gold on him. He was meant to appraise it for a cut, but took the money and the gold and ran instead. He’s a slimy one. Almost took the boss’ daughter with him on his way out.”

Donghyuck wrinkles his nose. “Ugh. Disgusting.”

“I owe you one.” Johnny says. “Whatever you want, just let me know.”

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, sly grin creeping onto his face. “I’ll be holding you to that. You’re staying at the Cornerhouse, right?” Johnny nods. “I’ll stop by later. You can buy me a drink or two to repay me.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Johnny says. 

Donghyuck nods and turns on his heel. Johnny takes one last look at the old church before heading back to the inn. 

It’s almost midnight by the time Donghyuck waltzes in through the inn’s doors. Johnny had been getting a little worried, for both Donghyuck’s safety and his own. Trusting the first person that shows him a hint of kindness isn’t the best idea, but he doesn’t have much other choice. If Donghyuck was going to stab him in the back, he would have taken his money and ran. 

Donghyuck scans the room until his eyes fall on Johnny. He marches over, sitting down across from him with a sigh and he snatched the half empty whiskey glass from Johnny’s hands, downing the last of it in one. 

“Long day, I take it?”

Donghyuck sets the glass back down on the table with more force than necessary. “Unbelievably so.”

“Did you want another?” Johnny asks, gesturing to the glass. 

“Go on then.” Donghyuck says. “I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

Johnny gets them a whiskey each and he watches as Donghyuck finishes his glass with surprising speed. “What?” Donghyuck asks when he catches Johnny looking. 

“I’m impressed.” Johnny says. “That’s a lot to take all in one go.”

Donghyuck shrugs, a smile on his face. “I’ve had worse things in my mouth.”

There’s no real way for Johnny to respond to that. “Let’s go upstairs.” Johnny says, getting to his feet. “We can talk in private then.” 

“Thought you’d never ask.” Donghyuck smiles. 

When they’re in Johnny’s room, Donghyuck sprawls out on the bed on his back. He props himself up and looks over at Johnny, who sits down on the single chair in the corner. “Not going to join me?” Donghyuck pats the spot beside him. “Plenty of space.”

“Not right now.” Johnny takes his hat off and sets it down on the vanity, running a hand through his hair. He feels Donghyuck’s eyes on him and he presses forward. “So, what have you got for me?”

“Kang is slimy, you’re right. Doyoung says he’s been shacking up there since he arrived all those months back. Slowly burning through everything he has, but he’s so doped up he either hasn’t noticed or he doesn’t care.” Donghyuck says. “That was all he could tell me though, so I decided to get a little closer. He told me he’s so rich that he could buy me anything I wanted in the whole world if I let him fuck me.” Donghyuck wrinkles his nose. “Nearly spat in his face right then.”

“I wouldn’t have blamed you.” Johnny says. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Doyoung had been avoiding him and the few others I trust in that place were busy. Sometimes, if you want something done you’ve got to do it yourself.” Donghyuck says. “Most he did was let his hand linger a little too long on my thigh. I think even in his state he knew if he tried me I’d rip his dick off.”

“Again, I wouldn’t have blamed you.” Johnny says and Donghyuck laughs. 

“He doesn’t seem remorseful at all. Like I said, he’s drugged out of his mind. Neither you or your boss is gonna have much luck there.” Donghyuck tells him. “What are you hoping to get out of this?”

“Whatever gold he’s got left.” Johnny says. “Boss has a few choice words he wanted me to deliver too.”

“Well good luck with that.” Donghyuck says. “You’re gonna need it.”

Johnny finishes the rest of his drink. Donghyuck is still watching him intensely, eyes following every move. Johnny sets his glass down on the vanity behind him. 

“Is there something on my face?” Johnny asks. 

The corner of Donghyuck’s lips twitch. He gets up from the bed and takes a step closer to Johnny. “Mind if I call in that favour?” He asks. 

Johnny steeples his fingers. “Go ahead.”

Donghyuck takes another step towards him and Johnny is steeling himself for whatever Donghyuck is about to say when he notices that Donghyuck isn’t even looking at him. He’s looking behind him instead. 

Johnny glances over his shoulder just as Donghyuck asks the question. “Can I try on your hat?”

Johnny turns back to Donghyuck and raises his eyebrows. “That’s what you want?”

“There are many things I want but I’m a patient man, I’ll bide my time and I get there eventually.” Donghyuck says, and Johnny can’t argue with that. “Right now though, I want to try on your hat.”

Johnny lifts up the hat and passes it over. He can’t help but smile at the glee on Donghyuck’s face as he sets it down on his head. He lowers the brim so Johnny can only see the smile on his face. “What do you think?” He asks, lowering his voice. 

“It suits you.” Johnny says honestly. He gets the idea that there are very few things Donghyuck would look bad in, if there were any at all. “Ever thought about being a cowboy?”

“Hasn’t everyone?” Donghyuck lifts the brim and checks himself out in the mirror. “Everyone in town wanted to be one when they were a kid. Explore the plains, live a life away from all this.”

“And now?” Johnny asks. 

“Now I just make do by trying on the hats of fellas who pass by like you,” Donghyuck says with a wink. “The day I get to leave this town is the day hell freezes over.”

“You said you were saving up,” Johnny says. 

“Doesn’t mean I’ll ever get there. It’s fine, I’ve come to terms with it.” Donghyuck takes the hat off with a sad sigh and passes it back to Johnny. “Well, thanks for indulging me in my fantasies.” He says. “I hope Kang gets what's coming to him.”

“He will.” Johnny says. “I’m good at my job.”

“I don’t doubt it. See you around, cowboy.” He says with a wink. 

Then he’s gone. 

…

When Johnny gets to the brothel the next morning, there’s a man outside smoking. 

“Looking for Kang?” He asks. 

Johnny raises an eyebrow. “And you would be?”

“Doyoung.” He flicks the butt of the cigarette in Johnny’s direction. “You won’t find him here. He ran off in the middle of the night. Finally got his wits about him I guess.”

Or, someone told him Johnny was after him and he spooked. Johnny grits his teeth. Back to square one. 

“He won’t have gone far. Definitely still in town.” Doyoung says. “Watch your back though. The people here don’t like strangers snooping around their business and you’ve ruffled a few feathers.”

“Do they know what kind of man they’re hiding?” Johnny asks, frustrated. “A conman and a thief?”

“Of course. But you don’t think half the people here fit that description too? There’s no one good in Sundown. We’re all rotten to the core.” Doyoung says. He takes a long drag of his cigarette. “Besides, he had money and money keeps us going. The people here are going to take that over good morals any day.”

Johnny rubs at his brow. “You could leave.”

“And go where?” Doyoung asks. “With what money? They charge almost as much rent as what I make in a week. I’ll be on the streets, stuck begging for favours to make ends meet. At least here I have a bed, food and shelter.”

Johnny can’t argue with that, knows there’s no point. He turns to walk away when Doyoung calls out after him. 

“Leave while you still can.” He says. 

Johnny doesn’t bother turning around. “I’ll leave when I’ve done my job.” Johnny tells him, and then he leaves. 

Johnny loops the town. He can see the residents watching him as he stalks by, eyes narrowed and whispering behind his back. They’re all complicit and Kang is a coward. The sooner Johnny finds him and puts a bullet in his brain, the sooner he can leave this mess behind. 

He turns up nothing and is about to head back to the Cornerhouse when he remembers what Donghyuck had said – the church. Johnny turns so fast on his heel the dust flies up behind him and he marches through the streets until he finds the place Donghyuck had pointed out to him the day before. 

It’s quiet, too quiet. Johnny draws his gun and slowly walks towards the abandoned building. 

He’s halfway to the door when there’s a gunshot and the dust by his feet flies up into the air. 

“You should leave this town.” A voice says behind him. “I’ll give you one chance.”

Johnny spins and shoots. The man, not one he recognises, cries out in shock as the bullet strikes his leg and he drops down onto one knee. 

“I’m the one who gives out the ultimatums.” Johnny tells him. He knows there’s more of them, and even if they’re not here yet, they won’t be far away. 

He turns and runs to the church. The wood nailed to the door is barely hanging on so it’s easy for him to push through and enter. 

Inside, the stained glass makes the rubble on the ground glisten red, yellow and blue. Johnny carefully steps over the broken pews and shattered glass, looking around for Kang. He can hear voices outside getting closer and he grits his teeth. He’s running out of time.

Kang is cowering in one of the back rooms. He looks gaunt – finally sobering up after being on a month long trip hasn’t done him any good. There are dark bags beneath his eyes and his hand shakes as he raises his gun and tries to shoot Johnny the second he steps through the door. The shot goes wide and Kang swears under his breath. 

“Put the gun down before you do yourself an injury,” Johnny tells him. 

“So you can kill me?’ Kang asks. He sounds hysterical. “I don’t think so.”

“At the rate you’re going it won’t be too long before that happens anyway. What happens when you run out of money and gold, Kang? It’s the only reason they’re keeping you around. They aren’t your friends, they want to milk you dry.” Johnny tells him. 

“I’ll figure something out.” Kang retorts, but his voice betrays him. He knows he won’t last in Sundown much longer. 

“Last chance to put down the gun.” Johnny warns him. 

When Kang doesn’t move, Johnny pulls the trigger of his pistol and shoots at his thigh. Kang drops his weapon and cries out. Johnny stalks over, kicking the gun away and reaching into Kang’s jacket pocket. He pulls out a handful of gold bars and stuffs them into his bag. 

“You’ve wasted it all.” Johnny says. “Could have bought yourself a train ride out of here. Gotten far enough away that the boss would have let you go.”

“He would never.” Kang gasps. 

Johnny laughs. “Yeah, you’re right.”

There’s a loud crash from outside the room. Johnny knows they’ve burst through the doors and that he has to start moving now if he wants to make it out in one piece. He’s a good shot, good at his job, but one against a dozen angry men wouldn’t end well, even he knew that. 

Johnny does one last sweep of Kang’s pockets and swipes every last dime he can get. “The boss wants you to know if you step anywhere near Heaven County you're dead man.” Johnny says. He levels his gun at the man’s other thigh and shoots. “And that’s what you get for trying to take his daughter with you.” 

Johnny leaves him bleeding out on the floor. He darts out of the room, much to the surprise of the townsfolk who start shouting when they see him. There’s no way to get through them all, not without being shot, possibly fatally, so Johnny thinks quick, picks up a piece of broken wood and tosses it through one of the stained glass windows. 

He raises an arm to cover his face as the glass flies everywhere and doesn’t bother hanging around. Johnny pulls himself up through the window and jumps out onto the ground. 

“Fuck.” Johnny touches a hand to his arm. There’s blood on his fingers when he pulls it away. The wound doesn’t seem to be that bad – it’s inconvenient but it could be worse. He sighs and hurries away from the church. 

Johnny’s a few streets away and he can hear the townsfolk advancing when he spots Donghyuck. He waves Johnny over, gesturing for Johnny to follow after him. 

“What are you doing?” Johnny asks, looking over his shoulder. “You should get inside. This could get nasty.”

“I’m doing you a favour.” Donghyuck says. “Come on.”

Donghyuck grabs his arm and drags him through the side streets until they reach the back door of the Roost. He bangs on it three times and Yerim swings the door open, rifle pointed at them. When she realises who it is, she lowers the weapon and ushers them inside. 

“Donghyuck, I need to get out of here.” Johnny says. 

“No, you need to hide.” Donghyuck says. “Give them a couple of hours to think you’ve left already instead of riding off with them hot on your tail. Then you leave when they’ve gone to the saloon to drink it off. There will be fewer of them then and you’re less likely to get your head blown off.” Donghyuck let’s go of Johnny’s arm and turns to pat Johnny’s cheek lightly. “That would be such a terrible shame.”

“I have a horse –” Johnny begins, but Donghyuck holds up a hand. 

“I’ve got someone looking after her. I knew the Cornerhouse was the first place they'd go.” Donghyuck says. “Yerim even went to go get your stuff for you, look.”

Johnny turns to see his bag on the kitchen table. He turns to Yerim and she crosses her arms over her chest. 

“Thank you,” Johnny says. 

“You’re welcome.” She says. She turns to Donghyuck. “You better hurry. Joohyun will be back soon.”

Donghyuck blows her a kiss, grabbing Johnny’s bag with one hand and Johnny’s arm with the other, pulling him upstairs. 

Once they’re safely in Donghyuck’s room, Donghyuck let’s go and turns to face him. “You didn’t get shot did you?” He asks. 

“No.” Johnny says. He lifts his arm and Donghyuck takes it in his grasp, pulling a face at the tear in his shirt. “Did manage to get a few scrapes though.”

“Luckily for you, I’ve patched up a few cuts in my time.” Donghyuck says. “Sit on the bed and take your shirt off.” He orders. 

Johnny removes his hat, setting it on the bedpost. He slowly unbuttons his shirt whilst Donghyuck rummages around in the drawers. Johnny ignores the way Donghyuck looks him up and down when he turns around, holding out his arm instead. 

“It doesn’t look too bad.” Donghyuck says. He produces a flannel, dabbing a few drops of liquid from a small clear vial onto it. “I don’t think you’ll need stitching up. Which is good for you, because that’s one of the few things in life I can’t do.”

“Oh?” Johnny smiles. “I thought you were an expert at everything.”

Donghyuck sighs as he wipes gently at Johnny’s wound. “God had to give me one flaw, I guess.” 

They fall into silence as Donghyuck treats him. His breath tickles against Johnny’s skin as he works, and after a while he sits back with a smile on his face. “There. That’ll do for now.”

“Thank you.” Johnny says. “For everything.”

Donghyuck stares at him for a second before getting to his feet. He sets the flannel and the vial down on the vanity before turning and walking back over to Johnny. He straddles Johnny’s lap and presses a hand to Johnny’s chest, pushing him back until he’s lying back on the bed. Johnny watches as Donghyuck runs a hand down his chest. 

“You still owe me one favour.” Donghyuck says quietly. 

“That I do,” Johnny says. 

“There’s only a couple of hours until sun down.” Donghyuck says. “You could rest a little, if you wanted.”

“I get the feeling you have something else in mind,” Johnny says. 

Donghyuck smiles. “Only if you’re interested.”

Johnny lifts his hands until they’re resting at Donghyuck’s waist. He watches as Donghyuck’s eyes darken, feels the way Donghyuck digs his nails into Johnny’s chest. “I am.” Johnny tells him. 

“Perfect.” Donghyuck says, and then he’s leaning down to kiss him. 

When Johnny thinks of Sundown, it won’t be the shitty people or Kang’s panicked face he remembers. No, it’ll be the way Donghyuck kissed him like it was his last night alive, the feeling of his hands against Johnny’s skin, the warmth of his body and the way he looked in the sun’s dying light as he throws back his head in pleasure. It’ll be the dozens of kisses Donghyuck presses to Johnny’s lips after they’re done, the giggles as Johnny dances his fingers over sensitive skin and the way he insists on riding Johnny when they lose themselves in each other and decide to go again. 

Johnny leaves the Roost in a borrowed shirt, too tight, but one of many parting gifts he accepts with a smile. He thanks Yerim again as Donghyuck sneaks him out the back door and she raises an eyebrow in response. “Be careful,” She says. 

Maple is hidden away among a few other horses a few houses away, and the instant she spots Johnny she moves towards him. “Hey girl,” Johnny says, patting at her neck. 

He fixes his bag to her saddle and turns back to Donghyuck. 

“I don’t suppose I’ll ever see you again.” Donghyuck says. 

“I’m never coming back to this town.” Johnny says. 

Donghyuck smiles, a little sad. “I thought you might say that. I suppose I’ll have to give you something to remember me by.” He steps closer and rises up on his toes to press a soft kiss to Johnny’s lips. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget you, Donghyuck.” Johnny says. 

Donghyuck laughs. “Good. You should get going.”

Johnny climbs up onto Maple, sliding his feet into the stirrups. He looks over at Donghyuck, watching as he wraps his arms around himself, shivering a little in the breeze. Johnny tightens his grip on the reigns. 

“Come with me.” 

Donghyuck stares at him with wide eyes. “What?”

“You want to leave and I’m on my way out of here. Come with me.” Johnny says, heart beating loud in his chest. 

“Why?” Donghyuck asks. “I’m nobody.”

“No, you’re Donghyuck Lee. It’s only taken me three days to work out you’re some of the only good in this town.” Johnny says. 

Donghyuck’s mouth hangs open. He opens his mouth and then shakes his head with a laugh. “I – fuck. Give me five minutes. I’ll be right back.” Donghyuck turns on his heel and runs back in the direction of the Roost. 

Johnny’s on edge as the seconds tick by. Every extra moment spent in Sundown put him one step closer to being found out. He keeps his hand on his hip as he waits. 

It’s not long before Donghyuck comes hurtling around the corner, a bag thrown over his shoulder. “You need to go.” He says. “Now.” 

Johnny offers him a hand and pulls him up onto Maple. “Hold on tight.” He says. 

Johnny hears the shouts just as Maple starts racing away from the town. Donghyuck’s arms wrap tightly around Johnny’s waist, and he laughs, the sound like music to Johnny’s ears. “What am I doing?” He asks. 

“Living,” Johnny answers. 

He doesn’t look back as they leave Sundown in the dust. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seothsayers)


End file.
